A New Year To Remember
by JonasGeek
Summary: Rachel's brother is coming home for winter break and she swears no one is going to meet him, until she calls Kurt for an emergency sleepover.


Hello everyone! I decided to hop on the Anderberry Siblings train and write my own. In my story I actually made Blaine older, he is in college. I liked the idea and started writing this. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. : )

* * *

><p>Rachel grumbled to herself as she sat down in her chair for Glee club. No one looked at her because this was typical behavior for her, but she wanted someone to notice so she did it again louder and more annoying.<p>

"What is it Berry?" Santana finally asked, "It's not like we care or anything."

"I think you should care," Rachel mumbled, "My brother, Blaine, is coming home from college a week earlier because he doesn't have any finals and I'm stuck with him," she said standing up and throwing her arms in the air, "He is annoying as all get out because his last boyfriend broke up with him and he is just going to be whiney and groan the whole time."

"Well," Kurt crossed his leg over the other, "I'm sure we are all excited to meet him," he said not really caring.

"No way," Rachel said waving her hands in the air, "There is no way any one is going to meet him. No one is allowed in my house during break," she said crossing her arms as she sat down.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "You are such a drama queen, and that's coming from me."

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door of the Berry's household. Rachel had called an emergency sleepover over something he couldn't exactly remember. Her parents weren't home that night, out doing something with another couple he suspected. He couldn't resist it if he tried, so he brought the ice cream, as he always did, and the frozen pizza Rachel had requested this evening.<p>

The door opened, "Hey Rach, they didn't have the ice cream you wanted so I just grabbed the chocolate chip cookie dough instead."

"That's alright it's my favorite."

Kurt knew that voice wasn't Rachel's and when he looked up, he wasn't seeing Rachel it was her brother.

"It's Kurt, right?" her brother said smiling.

Kurt froze and just slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm Kurt and you're Blaine." He didn't remember the last time he even saw her brother because he went to a private school in Westerville and boarded there, plus he wasn't really friends with Rachel up until recently.

"I am," Blaine smiled, "You want to come in?"

"Yeah sure thanks," Kurt said wobbling in with everything in his arms.

"Need any help?" Blaine asked while he saw Kurt struggling.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I think I…"

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed as she grabbed his arm, "What are you doing out of your room?" she hissed at her brother.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "Have fun you two," he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

Kurt dropped off some of his stuff in Rachel's room and changed into his pajamas, afterwards they met back in the kitchen. Rachel turned the oven on to heat it for the pizza and she grabbed the lid off the ice cream. Kurt grabbed two spoons from the drawer handing one to Rachel and they started digging in.

"So why exactly I have been called?" Kurt asked.

"Your step brother is an idiot," Rachel said licking at the scoop of ice cream on her spoon.

Kurt nodded, "Right, and what did he do this time?"

"Well the one time I try and explain the idea of Hanukkah to him, he falls asleep literally in front of me. I mean come on, he could have acted a little interested," Rachel said.

"And that's it, you are mad at him because he didn't listen to you?" Kurt asked.

"No, he also said you guys were doing family stuff last night, but when I texted Tina the guys were all at Puck's house having a video game tournament," she angrily dug her spoon into the ice cream, "He can be so annoying sometimes."

Kurt laughed, "And sometimes I wonder what I see in the great race we call the male species."

"Gay guys are different," Rachel said waving her spoon, "You all get each other and there is no fighting."

"I doubt that," Kurt says with a sigh, "But what would I know."

Rachel reached over and patted his arm, "Don't worry in just a few months we will be gone from here and nothing will hold us back from reaching our dreams."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, "I'm starving is the oven ready for those pizzas yet?"

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt laughed, "You have got to be kidding me," she said pointing at the television screen, "So then they decide to take another trip?"<p>

"Yeah," Kurt laughs.

Blaine walks into the room and spies the pizza sitting on the coffee table. He grabs a slice and plops himself down in one of the chairs putting his feet up on the coffee table, "What are you two watching?"

Rachel makes a face, "Nothing you would watch." Blaine sticks his tongue out at his sister and then stuffs the pizza in his mouth. "See what I have to live with?" she said turning to Kurt.

"I have Finn remember," Kurt said as he licked the spoon from the melting ice cream now between them.

"Well I guess you understand then," Rachel said crossing her arms. "I'll be back," she says standing up. "Don't you dare," she whispered to Blaine and starts walking towards the bathroom.

Kurt grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest while it suddenly becomes really quiet in the room. "You didn't hang out with Rachel freshmen or sophomore year did you?" Blaine asked as brought his feet down and took another slice of pizza.

Kurt shook his head, "No not really. We saw each other more as enemies then friends."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Yeah, I think I remember her telling me of that one time you came over and helped her look like a hooker."

Kurt pulled the pillow over his face, "Oh god."

"It's funny," Blaine said as he stood up and took Rachel's seat, "Beside I think it's nice she has a friend like you now."

"Really?" Kurt asked as he lowered the pillow just in time to see Blaine dip his finger into the melted ice cream and lick it off of his finger. Kurt's face turned bright red, he could feel it. Blaine licked at his finger and then down his wrist as the melting ice cream fell.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Besides I'm not sure who else would put up with her loony behavior," he smiled and elbowed Kurt in the side.

Kurt slowly nodded his head, "Sure," he said as he bit his bottom lip.

Rachel walked into the room, "Get out of here B, you over stayed your welcome."

Blaine stood up and hugged his sister, "Come on now, you don't want to send me away already," he pleaded.

Rachel pushed her off of him and then handed him the rest of the pizza, "Just take this and go I know it's all you came out here for."

Blaine smiled, "You know the way to a man's heart little sister," he kissed her cheek, "Talk to ya later Kurt."

Rachel just smiled and shook her head as she sat back in her spot, "Sometimes he can be a pain in my side."

Kurt smiled as he realized Rachel really didn't hate her brother, just didn't really want to show it. They eventually went back to Rachel's room and finally fell asleep sometime in the early morning.

Kurt woke up and looked up at the clock reading 3:48 AM. He groaned as he realized he really had to use the bathroom. He slipped out of her bed and opened the door as quietly as he could. Slipping into the bathroom and trying to be quiet not to wake anyone in the house up. As he was walking back to Rachel's room he saw a light peeking out of Blaine's door.

Kurt wondered if he should open it. Suddenly the door opened and Kurt was staring Blaine in the face. "Still up?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt gestured towards the bathroom, "Had to use the bathroom," he said shyly, "Are you still up?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair, "Haven't really gotten much sleep lately," he shrugged.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it," Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled at him, "Want to come in?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and followed him in, he was expecting his room to be messy and torn up, but it was the complete opposite besides the few clothes on the floor.

"Sorry it's not entirely clean," Blaine said, "Once I'm home I tend to let my messiness get the better of me."

"It's alright," Kurt said and noticed Blaine's laptop was on, "Were you watching a movie?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he lay back on his bed; he patted to the spot next to him, "Want to watch for a bit?"

"Sure," Kurt said sliding next to him, "What are you watching anyways?"

"How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days," Blaine shrugged, "It seemed fitting."

"I see," Kurt said, "And are you planning on dating a guy and trying to get him to break up with you?" he asked.

Blaine laughed, "No, I just meant the whole trying to get your boyfriend to dump you thing. My last boyfriend tried for all his might, I didn't know that he was sleeping with some other asshole while in the process."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, "I can see how that might be a splinter in the relationship."

"Yep," Blaine sighed, "Not all that bad though, I mean I rushed to finish my classes early and got to come home."

"Some people see coming home as a waste," Kurt said trying to pay attention to the movie, but realizing just how close he was sitting next to Blaine. They weren't touching, but he could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "I don't think my trip is a waste," he smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back and went back to the movie, "Now do you think if Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey make another movie would you see it?"

"Yes," Blaine said as a matter of fact, "Please who wouldn't want to see McConaughey without his shirt off."

Kurt laughed, "Touché." They were silent for a few minutes, "I am sorry about your boyfriend doing that to you though, it must have been awful."

Blaine shrugged, "Not all that bad, I mean I am sitting here next to you now."

Kurt blushed and wasn't sure if Blaine was flirting with him or not. He wasn't really experienced in that department, he never had a boyfriend before and the only kiss he had was stolen from him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah fine, just realized I'm sort of tired," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, if you want to head back to Rachel's room that's fine," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't want to; he really just wanted to stay here sitting next to Blaine. Hearing him laugh and talk about things. "I suppose I should before she realizes I'm gone," he said as he slipped to the edge of the bed.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for the talk though, it means a lot."  
>Kurt turned around, "Sure anytime," he got up and left the room. He walked back into Rachel's room and slipped under the covers. He knows he's smiling, sadly he can't help it and he never wants it to go away.<p>

* * *

><p>Someone yanks the blankets off Rachel's bed they were sharing, "Dad and Papa say it's time for you two to get up," a voice called out.<p>

Kurt just curls in a tighter ball and Rachel lifts her head, "Blaine would you mind giving me my blankets back."

Blaine thinks for a moment, "No," he teases and runs out of the room with her blankets in his arms. Rachel runs out of her room to chase after him.

One of Rachel's dads come in the room and offers Kurt a cup of coffee, he sits up and takes it, "Thanks."

"Trust me, with those two at home now we need buckets of it," he smiled and left the room.

Rachel stomps back in the room holding her blankets, "I swear having a brother is no fun."

"I'm sure," Kurt said as he leans on her headboard.

"Well maybe when we were little he was nice," Rachel said as she sits on her bed, "But I don't get it."

"Get what?" Kurt asked.

"We used to get along really well," Rachel said, "But then he started dating and he changed. I mean it's not that I knew he wouldn't grow up, but sometimes I think he puts himself to much into relationships."

"Hmmm," Kurt nodded, "He seems fine to me."

"That's because he mellowed out," Rachel said taking Kurt's cup of coffee, "You should have seen when he first got here. He was moping around like nobody's business. It was worse then when that Alex guy dumped him in high school or that Sebastian guy used him to only get to Hugo or whatever his name was," she took a drink and handed the cup back to Kurt, "I just don't understand men."

Kurt sighed, "I don't either. I think I am destined to live alone, in a small apartment with cats, lots of cats."

"Don't talk like that," Rachel said standing up, "We will find you a suitable man and you will make him yours."

Kurt laughed, "Really Rach? A suitable man?"

"You are the Rachel to my Monica," Rachel teased and then realized what she said, "Oh god that means you would end up with my brother. Okay, back to the Judy to my Barbra."

Kurt laughed, "Fair enough." He heard his phone go off, "Yes Finn?" he asked answering it and handing off his cup again. "Yes I am with her. No you are not. Whatever, bye." He turned towards his friend, "He wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does," Rachel sighed, "I guess I should talk to him."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurt smiled, "I guess that means I should get going."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I just see how I'm being used here. I don't know why I come over here," he laughed falling over and laying upside on the bed.

Blaine walked in the room and tilted his head to the side looking at Kurt, "Interesting, Papa wondered if Kurt was staying for lunch?"

"Nah," Kurt said rolling off of the bed, "I need to get going, my dad is expecting me. You know how it's almost Christmas and all."

Blaine nodded, "Right."

"Sorry you don't celebrate that," Kurt said quickly.

"Actually Blaine does celebrate it," Rachel said sitting back on her bed.

"I celebrate both," Blaine said, "I knew who my mom was so I visited her and she celebrates Christmas. So…"

"I see," Kurt said grabbing his bag, "I'm going to go change now," and he slipped past Blaine.

Blaine's eyes followed him out, "Don't you dare," Rachel said from her bed.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I know that look," Rachel said as she stood up from her bed walking towards her brother, "Kurt isn't some little toy. He is my best friend right now and we are moving to New York, so keep it in your pants until you get back to school," and she slammed her door in his face.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and hummed to himself as he slipped back into his own room.

* * *

><p>Kurt picked up his phone, "Yes Rachel?"<p>

"My dad's are throwing a New Years party and are inviting your family," Rachel said through the phone.

"Interesting," Kurt said twirling the pencil in his hands, "And you don't sound excited about it because…"

"Because it's going to be boring," Rachel said.

"And did they tell you to invite whoever you want?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "But I doubt anyone in Glee is going to come without any alcohol involved."

"True," Kurt said, "But I have a feeling they will I mean what else are they going to be doing on New Years."

"This may be true but…" Kurt heard someone else through the other end, "Get off my bed," Rachel grunted.

"But I'm bored and Dad said you promised to take me out," Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine's voice on the other end.

Rachel groaned, "I'm sorry my annoying brother won't leave," she said into the phone and then pulled it away, "Why don't you call one of your friends or something," she asked her brother.

"Who are you talking to?" Blaine asked lying on his back.

Kurt could see the siblings arguing with one another in her room.

"I'm talking to Kurt if you must know," Rachel says to him and brings the phone back up to her ear, "Now I'm terribly sorry but I think I need to call you back," she said to Kurt.

"Yeah, understandable," Kurt smiled.

"Wait, if you don't want to go with me, ask Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt's face instantly went red; he realized that Blaine was asking Rachel to ask him to go out. "No," Rachel shot at him, "I'm sorry Kurt I have to go now."

"Hey," Blaine said and Kurt heard shuffling, then a door slamming, "Hi Kurt."

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Hello Blaine."

He heard banging on the other end, "Blaine open this door right now!" he heard Rachel shout.

"So since my sister is obviously pining over a guy whom she is dating, I am more or less out of people to hang out with," Blaine said, "How about it?"

Kurt looked at his phone in shock, he first calmed his nerves, "Sure, I guess. We could meet at the mall or something."

"Awesome," Blaine said, "I will just steal you phone number from my sister's."

"That works," Kurt said trying to keep his cool.

"See you in an hour" Blaine opened the door and threw the phone Rachel, "There you go."

Rachel huffed and brought the phone to her ear as she walked back to her room, "Please say you didn't agree to go out with that maniac?"

"I heard that!" Blaine said through the wall causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

Kurt laughed through the phone, "It's just for a little while Rachel, it's not like he is proposing."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine, but promise me something."

"Sure what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Just be careful," Rachel said.

Kurt noticed how sympathetic she sounded, "Don't worry Rach, I promise to keep myself protected from the ways that is your brother."

Rachel let out a laugh, "Have fun then."

"Thanks," Kurt said, "Now I have less then an hour to get ready."

"Are you seriously still in your pajamas?" Rachel asked sounding surprised.

"Rachel Berry how dare you," Kurt said, "I mean I may be…"

Rachel laughed, "Then I guess I will let you get yourself together Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you Ms. Berry," Kurt said smiling, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Rachel said hanging up her phone.

Kurt set his phone down and ran into his bathroom to get ready to meet Blaine at the mall.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into mall and spied Blaine sitting right where he had texted him. Kurt saved Blaine's phone number into his phone which made his stomach flip. He walked up to Blaine, "Hi."<p>

"Hey," Blaine stood up, "You are late."

Kurt made a face, "Fashionable late by only…" he took his phone out, "Ten minutes."

Blaine smiled, "I guess I can't blame you there," he laughed, "Anywhere you want to go?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well you are the one that wanted to come out."

"True," Blaine said, "How about we walk around until we find somewhere to go."

"Sure," Kurt said and they started walking along.

"So," Blaine said breaking the silence, "How is school going for you?"

Kurt shrugged, "You know it's same old same old."

"Still having problems then?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Rachel does talk to me about some things."

"Oh okay," Kurt said looking down.

"You know I went to a public school before I transferred to Dalton," Blaine said, "Some people started picking on me too. I transferred when things got bad."

"How bad did they get with you?" Kurt asked.

"Well I guess getting locked in the janitor's closet was the last straw," Blaine said, "I mean beside that it was the hurtful words or the tampons dipped in red kool-aid being thrown at me. I never really understood that one though."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "They did that to you?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I mean I guess I never let it get me down though."

Kurt looked at Blaine, he looked happy he would have never guessed he had experienced that in high school, "Wow, I never would have known."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile, "Yeah, when I transferred to Dalton a few things changed, like how accepting they were and I joined the Warblers."

"You were in the Warblers?" Kurt asked remembering that the Warblers was the Glee club from Dalton.

"Sure," Blaine nodded, "I am quite the singer."

Kurt laughed, "Guess I'll just have to hear for myself some time."

"And you probably will, Rachel will definitely want us singing together at the New Years party," Blaine said, "You're going right?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, he seemed hopeful, "I mean I guess Rachel invited my family. I know Finn will probably be going."

"True," Blaine said, "I met him the other day. He seemed like a nice guy."

Kurt snorted a laugh, "He is trust me, he has screwed up a few times in the past but I think he is learning."

"That's good," Blaine nodded, "So besides the problems at your school, anything else going on?"

"Not really," Kurt shrugged, "I mean you know I'm in Glee club with Rachel, but that's about it."

"So no boyfriends?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt blushed, "No…not…I've…no, I'm not seeing anyone."

"So there is a someone?" Blaine teased.

Kurt did a double take, "What, no…there isn't anybody. What are you talking about? Did Rachel say something to you? Holy crap, I..."

"Calm down," Blaine said stopping and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I was just joking."

"Right, I knew that," Kurt said waving a hand, "Totally."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Okay, hey I love this store can we go in?" he said quickly trying to change the subject.

Kurt looked up at the sign, "You like the Pottery Barn?"

Blaine looked up himself, "Oh well…um…erm…I meant the one next to it," and he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him in the clothes store that was next to it.

"Now this would look good on you," Blaine said picking up a shirt.

Kurt looked up from the rack he was at, "Oh my god that is hideous," he said making a face.

Blaine smiled, "I guess I'm a bit on the fashion challenged scale. I mean one of my exes tried to help me, but he would just end up yelling at me and then we would just make up…if you know what I mean."

Kurt blushed, "Sure yeah, how about this one?" he asked grabbing the closet thing.

"You could make it work," Blaine said putting the shirt back, "But I think I see something else," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt put the shirt down and hit himself on the forehead, "I'm such an idiot," he said to himself. He finally looks up and looks around for Blaine, but doesn't see him the men's clothes section. Finally spotting his head he walks over, "I didn't see where…why are you in the underwear section?" Kurt asked whispering with his face turning red.

Blaine looked at him and held up a pair of underwear that had frills on them, "I saw these, what do you think?"

Kurt yanked them out of his hands and threw them down, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Blaine made a face, "What, Kurt are you embarrassed?"

Kurt shuffled on his feet, "I'm just…I'm going to wait out there," he said walking away.

Blaine looked around and then followed Kurt out of the store, "Sorry Kurt, I was just trying to have some fun. I forgot you aren't necessary used to being with another guy who is as open as you are."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "That's not what it is."

"Oh, what is it?" Blaine asked as they walked.

Kurt's eyes widened, he was not going to tell Blaine he was a virgin in the middle of a crowded mall in Ohio none the less. "Nothing, it's nothing," he said.

"You like avoiding subjects," Blaine said poking his side.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Sure I do, I just…" he looked over and saw a group of hockey players from his school, he lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, "Did I do…"

"Over there," Kurt said tossing his head to the side.

Blaine looked over and saw the group of guys wearing McKinley High jackets, "Are those some of the guys that won't leave you alone?"

"Some of them," Kurt said, "Come on, let's go to the other side of the mall, maybe they will leave and not see us."

"No," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Follow my lead," Blaine said and suddenly grabbed Kurt's hands lacing there fingers together.

Kurt was pulled by Blaine in the direction of the group, "Blaine," he hissed, "Not a good idea. Not a good…"

"Hummel!"

Kurt flinched and looked at Blaine who was just smiling. "Something you need fellas?" Blaine asked them as they walked up to them.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the hockey players said.

Blaine held out his other hand, "I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

Kurt jumped at this and sent Blaine a look, but Blaine wasn't looking at him now, "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Blaine ignored him, "What's your problem with Kurt anyways?"

The hockey players just shared unsure looks with one another. "Who do you think you are?" the hockey player with the mullet asked.

"I said I'm Blaine," Blaine said with a smile, "And I think it would be nice if you left my Kurt alone."

"And why would we do that?"

"See when I went to Dalton, I took up boxing. And while I was there I started the Dalton Fight Club, something I obviously can't talk about," Blaine said with his eyes turning darker, "Now I suggest you leave my boy Kurt alone otherwise I can call up a few of my buddies and we can have a reunion."

"Whatever," the one with ponytail said, "Let's just leave these two homos."

They walked away and Kurt collapsed onto the bench bringing Blaine with him as they were still holding hands, "What the heck was that?"

"What?" Blaine asked shrugging.

"Fight club?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, I didn't make that up."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked now giving him a worried look.

"Trust me the only way you will see guns is if I need to beat up Finn over something," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt just shook his head and smiled. He looked down and there hands were still laced together, which was quickly ended by Blaine letting him go. He instantly missed the warmth.

"I'm hungry?" Blaine said standing up, "Let's get some pizza."

"I don't eat pizza," Kurt said following Blaine.

"You ate it at our house," Blaine said.

"Yes, but that was a special circumstance," Kurt said, "I don't usually eat it, you know, bad for the skin."

"I'm sure," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "Come on one piece of pizza won't kill you and I'll pay."

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door, Finn, his dad, and Carole was standing behind him. They had showed up for the Anderson-Berry New Years Party. Rachel opened the door, "You made it," she smiled, "Come on in," gesturing them to come in.<p>

Carole held up a cake she had made, "I just couldn't come with nothing."

One of Rachel's dads walked in, "Thank you Carole," he kissed her cheek taking the cake, "Just make yourself at home. Rachel will take your coats, where did that brother of yours get to?"

Rachel shrugged, "Who knows," she said rolling her eyes, "I mean when what's his face showed up he dragged him to his room without a word."

Kurt blushed, so he did have a boyfriend. He sighed to himself and looked down at the outfit he had carefully selected to impress a certain guy tonight. He now wished he hadn't.

After Rachel took all of there coats, "Come on, the teens so to speak are hanging out downstairs," she said taking Finn's hand.

Kurt nodded and followed them down to Rachel's basement. He was surprised to see that most of the Glee club was there and Dick Clark's Rocking New Years Eve was blaring from the television.

"Why the long face Hummel?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked at her and shook his head, "Nothing, just realizing…nothing," he said shaking her off and walking over to Mercedes.

"I like your outfit," Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly.

Mercedes knew something was wrong, "What is up with you boy? It's New Years Eve it's time to celebrate!"

Kurt gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I should."

Mercedes laughed and pulled him on the stage to sing a song with her. So that's what he did, he tried his hardest not to think of the guy that was probably getting down and dirty with what's his face Rachel mentioned early.

"We're out of Mountain Dew!" Puck yelled out a while later.

Rachel groaned, "There is more upstairs Noah, just go get it. It's in the garage refrigerator."

"We're out of Cola too," Mike chimed in.

"I'll get it," Kurt called out and ran up the stairs before anyone could stop him. They had started coupling up. He wanted to get out for even five minutes. He walked in the garage and opened the refrigerator taking out the Mountain Dew Puck wanted and a few others knowing they were probably getting low on.

Kurt walked back into the house and then saw Blaine standing in the kitchen with his head in the refrigerator and wearing an old shirt and sweatpants. "Got all dressed up I see," he said.

Blaine jumped and turned around. He was wearing glasses, something Kurt hadn't seen before. But his eyes were also red, as if he had been crying. Blaine shrugged, "And you did, I like it."

"Thanks," Kurt set the bottles of soda down, "Are you alright?"

Blaine breathed in and out, "I've been better. I don't want to keep you. I'll let you get back to your celebration," he said giving a half smile and turning around to grab the leftovers he had taken out. He slowly started walking down the hallway.

Kurt thought for a moment, he wondered what was wrong. He wanted to follow Blaine to his room and demand he tell him what is wrong, but figured that wouldn't be a good move. He gathered the soda once again and walked down the stairs.

"What took you so long," Puck said taking two of the bottles.

Kurt set the rest of the bottles on the counter top, "Sorry, someone stopped to talk to me."

"Did you see my brother while you were up there?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, one of your dad's mentioned he is still in his room and that guy left."

"Great," Rachel huffed and then Lady Gaga came on the TV, "Ooh, come on Kurt!" she grabbed his arm and sat down in front of the TV.

Kurt watched the television, but he really wasn't interested. He pulled his knees to chest and wrapped his arms around them. Finally he saw Ryan Seacrest's face announcing they were just minutes away from the New Year. He looked around at everyone. He didn't want to be here, he realized who he wanted to be with.

Rachel looked at Kurt, "It was one of his exes," she said. Kurt looked at her, "He told me they might be dropping by and for some reason they needed to talk. I can't imagine what about." Kurt slowly nodded his head. Rachel smiled, "Go," she whispered and then stood up, "Go now," she announced louder.

Kurt gave her a look, "What?"

Rachel pointed towards the stairs, "I am regretting this with every fiber of my being, but go upstairs and do something I can't handle it anymore."

Everyone was now looking at her. Kurt was still sitting on the floor, and then a light bulb went off in his head. He shot up and hugged Rachel, "Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel smiled, "I will kill him if he hurts you."

Kurt nodded and smiled, "I think he got that message."

"Who are you going to kill?" Sam asked.

Rachel just smiled, "Let's just hope it never happens," she said. Then the ball on the TV started to drop. "Now," she said pushing him in the direction.

_ 10, 9, 8…_

Kurt grabbed the railing and started to climb the stairs taking them two at a time.

_7, 6…_

He slammed the door and almost ran into someone who standing in the kitchen, "Sorry," he squeaked as he ran down the hall.

5, _4…_

Kurt knocked loudly on Blaine's door, hearing the loud music through the door. His heart was pounding in his chest.

_3, 2…_

Blaine opened the door, "Kurt what are…"

_1!_

Kurt stopped him by leaning down to press their mouths together silencing him. Blaine was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and started to return the kiss.

Kurt pulled back and leaned his forehead on Blaine's, "Happy New Year," he smiled. He heard the cheers from downstairs and in the living room.

Blaine smiled back, "Happy New Year to you too. I didn't think you…"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips, "Don't ruin it. And Rachel told me what happened, I'm sorry. But I'm not because then I wouldn't have gotten the courage to come up here and tell you that I think you're amazing. And that I think you are probably one of the most annoying, outspoken, improper guys I know too." Blaine made a face, "But I can't help to think that maybe I am starting to fall for you. So if you can just shut your mouth for five minutes I just wanted to say…that, I wanted to say that," he said with his cheeks now red from lack of oxygen to his brain he knew was not getting there.

Blaine laughed and smiled, "Alright I can do that," he reached his hand up to Kurt's cheek and kissed him again. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and not breaking the kiss they walked into his room with Blaine shutting the door with his foot.

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed this story, check out Valentine's Day Surprises and Fireworks the sequels! : )<p>

~ JonasGeek


End file.
